The Neighbor vs Baldi
What-if Death Battle Baldi vs. The Neighbor.jpg|Venage237 Description The central enemies that hunt down the protagonist before taking them out by a jumpscare. Interlude Wiz: In Indie Horror Games, there can show that antagonist is chasing the protagonist, hunting them down, and taking them out by a jumpscare. Boomstick: That's includes these two! Wiz: The Neighbor, known as Mr. Peterson. Boomstick: And Baldi, also known as the abusive math teacher in Here School. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. The Neighbor Wiz: Theodore Peterson used to be a very friendly family man who lived with his wife and two kids. Boomstick: Aaron and Mya are his kids and Diane is his wife! Wiz: Peterson's wife died in a car accident, Peterson and his kids were having a hard time. Boomstick: Peterson was once an amusement park designer. Also he once let young Nicky to befriend his son Aaron, Nicky used to be the Player in Hello Neighbor! Wiz: Yes, however Aaron was being angry kid, he pushed her sister and her sister's plate fall and break. Mr. Peterson gets up sends Aaron to his room, Aaron also took away Mya's doll. Boomstick: Wow, what a brat. Wiz: Aaron accidentally pushed Mya off the root and Mya's dies. Boomstick: What?! Nooo! Wiz: Mr. Peterson's new neighbor is Nicky Roth, Nicky break into Mr. Peterson's house and Mr. Peterson is trying to keep him out of his basement. Boomstick: This guy is a very strong man despite being 50 year old! Wiz: Yes indeed, he can tank getting hit by cars, shooting fireworks at him and do nothing. It doesn't even damage him when you throw a lawn mower, he also can break through windows and doors. Boomstick: Damn, that guy is probably made of steel! Wiz: Mr. Peterson has a very array of traps and weapons, he can also throw a beat trap at Nicky. Boomstick: Mr. Peterson can be also stealthy, and he probably is faster than the average human. Wiz: Nicky has to outsmart Mr. Peterson so he can find the key and go to basement, however Mr. Peterson is behind him, Nicky tries to escape but the door at the end of the corridor was locked with three padlocks. Mr. Peterson then catch Nicky. Boomstick: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height, can learn Nicky's psychology to predict what his next move is, he is able to set traps and set up cameras, and he built his house all by himself! You can see how big is his house. Wiz: He also have a Shark in second floor, which appear to be a robot. It could eat Nicky. Boomstick: He also throw tomatoes, which can blind someone and that can be very hard to avoid, that's same with the glue. I'd rather not to live with The Neighbor! The Neighbor catches the Player Baldi Wiz: Baldi is a-- Boomstick: Aw crap, here we go with Baldi again. Wiz: As I was saying, Baldi is a only teacher in Here School that can only do math besides other subjects. When you enters the school, Baldi would happily greets you and welcomes you to his schoolhouse, and the Player will get the first notebook to answer three math problems. The Player will need to solve it by You Can Think Pad, if you get them all correct, he will award you with just a quarter. Boomstick: Unfortunately, nobody can answer the second notebook's third problem which is censored with static numbers or words. Getting that question wrong, Baldi will get angry and chase you with a ruler. Baldi is very slow at beginning but getting more faster at the end... Wiz: As well as collecting a third notebook, but getting a little faster. And collecting the fourth notebook, he will have same speed as the Player's walking. Boomstick: Collecting fifth or sixth notebook, he will have same speed as the Player's sprinting, but collecting the final notebook, he will catch the Player even they are running! Wiz: Baldi's shortest slap interval is one smack every second, the interval get shorter by 0.25 seconds for every incorrect answers that Player gets. Boomstick: If Baldi is going faster than his minimum speed, he will cool down to his maximum slap interval. Wiz: Baldi can also take the Player to camping field trip, which is a forest's place. Before Baldi leaves to set up the bear trap, he'll tell the Player that they have to keep the fire going otherwise he'll chase you. Boomstick: Why does Baldi always get angry for no reasons? Wiz: Honestly, I don't know. Boomstick: Anyway, when Baldi got angry, he is way faster than you expect, as it is almost impossible to escape him. Wiz: He can hear every open doors due to his hearing abilities, he is also not real fighter. Boomstick: Baldi is a lot worse than you think, he might able to kill you for getting the math questions wrong. Baldi catches the Player Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Baldi was exhausted for school day, Baldi went and ask the Principal if he can go out for days, the Principal nods his head meaning to say Yes. Baldi went outside and went to travel somewhere, he saw the big house, Baldi was amazed. Baldi: Wow! I never seen this house before, I gonna go check it out! Baldi went to the front door, he notices that the front door was opened, Baldi opened the door slowly. Baldi: Hello? Anybody home? The Neighbor caught him and charges at Baldi. Baldi: What the? The Neighbor pushes Baldi outside of the front door, The Neighbor seems to be angry. Baldi: That was rude! Baldi gets up and pull out a ruler. The Neighbor chuckles about Baldi having a ruler for a fight, while The Neighbor grabs a shovel and both combatants are ready to fight. Fight!!! The Neighbor charges at Baldi, Baldi dodges and smacks The Neighbor with a ruler, The Neighbor quickly turn around and hit Baldi with a shovel. Baldi fell, The Neighbor almost hit Baldi with a shovel, Baldi kicks The Neighbor in the face. The Neighbor kicks Baldi's gut, The Neighbor then almost manages to hit Baldi but Baldi dodges. Baldi: Listen, I wasn't robbing your house, I was just--''' Before finishing his sentences, The Neighbor hits Baldi with a shovel, Baldi fell on the ground, Baldi then kicks The Neighbor's gut. Baldi keep hitting The Neighbor with a ruler, The Neighbor then headbutts Baldi, The Neighbor then hit the ruler away with a shovel. The ruler was at the front door, The Neighbor hits Baldi's knee and trying to kill Baldi with a shovel, Baldi ran and grabs a ruler. Baldi tries to lock a door but The Neighbor bust in, The Neighbor swings his shovel but Baldi dodges, Baldi smacks The Neighbor with a ruler. The Neighbor groans and hits Baldi with a shovel twice, Baldi then gets up and tries to hit The Neighbor but he blocks it with a shovel. The Neighbor kicks Baldi's groin and The Neighbor then manages to hits Baldi in the face with a shovel, Baldi then hit the shovel away. Baldi: '''Give up! You're making me angry! The Neighbor: I did too. The Neighbor kicks Baldi's gut then he punches Baldi straight in the face, as Baldi was about to swing his ruler at him, The Neighbor blocks and headbutts Baldi. The Neighbor then manages to kick Baldi's groin again, The Neighbor grabs Baldi and punches him, tossing him into wall. The Neighbor punch Baldi's cheek and tosses him at the hallway, The Neighbor grabs a shovel and charges at Baldi. Baldi quickly dodges and kicks The Neighbor's back, The Neighbor is running away and Baldi is chasing him. The Neighbor stops by near upstairs, Baldi jumps on The Neighbor and he pushes Baldi. Baldi: What are you doing right now? The Neighbor hits Baldi's ruler away, Baldi then kicks The Neighbor's groin and Baldi throws the shovel away. The Neighbor got really mad and he punch Baldi's throat, The Neighbor then punches Baldi's left and right cheeks at same time, The Neighbor punch Baldi in the gut. The Neighbor double punch Baldi's face, he then uppercuts Baldi's chin, The Neighbor grabs him and he throw a punch at Baldi's chest. The Neighbor lifts and body slammed Baldi in upstairs, Baldi grabs his ruler while The Neighbor grabs his shovel, The Neighbor pushes Baldi upstairs and Baldi groans. Baldi turn around and see a shark in the water. Before Baldi could swings his ruler, The Neighbor stabs Baldi in the gut with a shovel then he rips Baldi's guts. The Neighbor places his hands in Baldi's guts, ripping more out, Baldi screams in pain. The Neighbor then smash Baldi's head with a shovel, then he took the ruler and he stabs it in Baldi's neck. Baldi fell down to the water and Shark is eating the corpse, causing more blood to be in the water. The Neighbor then walks downstairs. =Poll= Who will win? The Neighbor Baldi Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch! That was very brutal, poor Baldi! Again... Wiz: The Neighbor outclassed Baldi in everything including the Speed. Boomstick: The Neighbor is pretty sure faster than the average human, as the average humans can run 28 or 40 mph. Wiz: The Neighbor tank getting hit by car. Chairs, fireworks and lawn mower does nothing to The Neighbor. He also has good Arsenal and Traps. Boomstick: The Neighbor could lift and throw Nicky! However, the objects like bear traps is probably like 40 pounds and he can throw it like nothing! Wiz: Overall, The Neighbor does have the Intelligence too, due to him building his own big house, able to set simple traps and set up cameras. Baldi only chases the Player with his only weapon ruler, he was close in term of Speed. Advantages: The Neighbor winner * Strength * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Stealthy Disadvantages: Baldi loser * Faster * Smarter * Weaker Boomstick: Baldi didn't have good times in the neighborhood, he was schooled by Mr. Peterson! Wiz: The winner is The Neighbor! Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 3 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019